The field of the present invention is acoustic damping devices. Loudspeakers have experienced great improvement in frequency response, but that response has been limited by both internally and externally .generated vibrations. Vibration absorbers or drains for reducing vibrational interference have been solid or hollow shapes, which are placed between the speaker and the speaker platform. Although these devices may dampen vibrations well, their dampening or dissipation depends on frequency, and they provide a non-uniform frequency response. In addition, they tend to reflect or redirect some vibrations back into the audio equipment.